Esa carta
by Monika Pananini Weismann
Summary: Felicia entró a la sala de juntas buscando la carta que le daría a su amiga, pero pronto aparece una niña muy rara, pero tenía su carta, ahora tendrá que convencerla de que le regrese su carta [Fail summary no soy buena para ellos xD leve Nyo!GerIta y un pequeño Nyo!2p!Eng Nyo!Ita :3]


[**_Nyanya dos en un día, es un record! XD este fic me nació en un momento que vi una imagen de 2p!Nyo!England~ x3 se ve hermosa, pero la nyo era una niña~! era bien tierna! y luego seguí buscando imágenes de mi amada Nyo!Germany (La amo demasiado~) y en ellas salía Nyo!Italy~así que~ se me ocurrió xD etto...no se, es algo raro y lindo y tierno bueno, disfruten, creo_**]

**Disclamer: Los personajes no son mios, ninguna de las nyo ni 2p, la historia es solo mía, y el nombre de la Nyo!2p!England no es oficial (me lo dijo una persona en de la pagina,** grazie!)****

* * *

La sala de reuniones estaba por fin vacía, ese día no se llegó a un acuerdo como siempre

-¿¡Dónde la habré dejado!?-

Ese grito rompió el silencio de la sala, Felicia, una chica castaña clara de ojos miel, buscaba por todo el lugar un pequeño sobre

-Ah~ Esa carta era importante…si alguien la encuentra…Si mis hermanos la encuentran me mirarán mal, si el hermano de Monika la encuentra me mirara como bicho raro y me apartará de Moni…Si Francis o Alfred la encuentran me chantajearan para que ellos callen…Ah! Si la maldita de Alice la encuentra le dirá a todos y se burlaran de mi, aunque se defenderme sola…eso sería algo horrible…-

Seguía buscando, por donde ella se sentaba, por donde se sentaban las otras naciones, incluso buscó fuera de la sala, por si se le había caído al entrar o salir de allí.

-¡Es inútil! Oh no esta oh alguien la tiene…mi carta…-

-¿Buscabas esto?-

-¿Eh?- Dirigió la mirada hacia donde provenía esa pequeña voz, era una niña idéntica a Alice pero más pequeña, su cabello era de un color naranja y sus ojos azules con un tono malva, sonreía, sonreía extrañamente como una maniaca. Pero en efecto, ella traía su preciada carta

-¡Ciao pequeña! ¿Podrías darme esa carta que tienes en tu mano? Es mía y es algo importante-

-¿De que es~?-

-E-Es sobre algo importante, no es de tu incumbencia-

-"Querida Monika. Sabes, eh estado pensando en esto"-

-¡O-Oye no la leas!-

La pequeña leía en silencio, aun con esa sonrisa cínica en su rostro

-Así que ella te gusta~ aww que lindo y dulce~- Sacó un pastelillo del bolso de su vestido y le dio una mordida

-¡Da-Dame mi carta antes de que te lance una maldita silla a la cara!-

-Pero, ¿Corresponderá a tus sentimientos?-

-¿Eh…?- Eso la dejo pensando, ¿Sería correspondida? ¿Y si no? Agachó la cabeza, sus ojos abiertos como dos platos expresaban miedo y confusión. ¿Por qué no había pensado en ello?

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Felicia levantó la mirada, encontrándose a escasos centímetros de ella

-¡AH! ¿Co-Como llegaste hasta aquí?-

-Caminando obviamente hehehe~-

-¡Y-Yo no te escuché! – Ella no era cobarde, en lo absoluto, ella era incluso mas "macha" que cualquier chica, pero eso la había tomado por sorpresa

-No importa….sabes, por lo que escribiste, esa Monika ah de ser una buena chica-

-¡Claro que lo es! Ella me ayuda en lo que no puedo hacer, me protege cuando estoy despistada, me tranquiliza y me alivia el tenerla cerca, aunque ella me regañe, me golpeé por las cosas pervertidas que hago…yo…yo la amo demasiado-

-Que linda~ ¿Cuánto tienen que se conocen?-

-No lo se, mucho tiempo, no lo recuerdo, cuando ella y yo nos conocimos…solo se que fue un momento muy especial y lindo…-

-Veo que será una gran contrincante…-

-¿Que?- No pudo decir nada más, la pequeña besó sus labios tiernamente y se fue acercando a la puerta

-Eres muy linda, me gustaste, te dejé la carta en la mesa ¿ok?-

-Espe-

-¡Olivia! Aquí estas, ¡nos tenías preocupados! Alice ya se estaba enfadando darling~- Otro chico apareció cerca de la puerta, abrazando a la niña –Perdón si ella hizo algo malo, vámonos-

-¡Pero Oliver! Yo no me quiero ir~-

-Te prepararé más cupcakes ¿si?-

-¡Yay~! Bye bye sweetie Felicia~-

Se fueron, dejando a la italiana sonrojada y confusa. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Era obvio que no le iba a decir nada a nadie sobre ello. Seguramente era una confusión, pero tenía algo de miedo. Si, Felicia tenía miedo. Sabía que Alice era una chica muy seria, pero eso no hacía que fuera algo extraña y supiera cosas de "magia". Si esa niña, Olivia le decía sobre lo que hizo seguramente vendría con miles de hechizos en su contra y no podría hacer nada por que ella no sabía nada de magia. Rezó a su abuelo para que la protegiera.

-¿Felicia?-Esa voz era la de Monika, su amada Monika.

-¡Moni! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Olvidaste algo?-

-Ah, no. Solo se me hizo raro que regresaras sola hacía acá ¿Tu olvidaste algo cierto?-

-S-Si, más o menos-

-Tonta, eres muy fuerte y eso, más eres muy olvidadiza-

-Haha lo siento…oye…Monika-

-¿Si?-

-… ¿Vamos de compras?-

-Claro, espera ¿Qué es eso?- Trató de agarrar la carta, más Felicia la tomó con agilidad y la guardó en su bolsillo

-¡Nada! Es solo un pequeño papelillo que olvidé, es secreto~-

-Y-Ya veo-

-¿Entonces, vamos?-

-Como sea-

La sala se quedó sola, ah, que día tan extraño tubo Felicia, esperaba y esa niña, Olivia, no volviera a aparecer cerca de ella. ¿Y la carta? Ah, ese pequeño papel nunca fue entregado a nadie.

* * *

**_Sería feliz si dejaran un review con su opinión sobre esto..es algo muy raro y kadna xD bueno como sea_**

**_Byebye~ x3_**


End file.
